The present invention relates to a beading clip which is adapted for attachment on a headed stud projecting from a supporting surface and which, when attached on the stud will clamp a beading against the supporting surface.
In the vehicle industry, it is the practice to cover a part of the outer surface of the roof of a vehicle with a foil which may for instance be an aluminium foil. It is necessary to hide the break which occurs at the end of the sheet of foil and for this purpose a beading is provided which is attached to the roof of the vehicle and which hides the edge portion of the foil. It is an object of the present invention to provide a clip to which a beading may be attached to hide the edge portion of the foil.